1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for controlling volume, and particularly relates to a system and method for increasing the ring tone volume of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that when a mobile phone receives a phone call, the mobile phone gives out a ring tone to notify the phone user of an incoming call.
Generally, ring tones are outputted by built-in speaker(s) of mobile phone. The ring tones may be MP3 audio files or musical instrument digital interface (MIDI) audio files. The MIDI audio files may be more suitable to be used as the ring tones, for mobile phones with limited memory, because MIDI audio files occupy relatively small memory space. However, because of the technique use in storing and reproducing MIDI files, the ring tone volume of MIDI audio files may not be as loud as the volume of the MP3 file. Generally, the volume of MP3 audio files is stronger/louder than the volume of the MIDI audio files for the same volume settings. However, ambient noise may prevent or hinder the ring tone of the mobile phones from being heard even if the ring tones are MP3 audio files. For example, in an environment where the ambient noise level is high the ring tones of the telephone may not be heard. Similarly, if the phone is placed in a pocket, briefcase, or purse, the ring tones may be muffled thereby suppressing the sound of the ring tones. In either scenario, the ring tones may not be heard, and the call may go unanswered.
In order to boost the volume, manufactures may add an amplifier to increase the ring tone volume. However, such method greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the mobile phones.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for increasing ring tone volume by adjusting features of the ring tones.